If You Want to Leave
by Katie.Cupcake
Summary: No couple is perfect, and James and Lily prove that. With emotions flaring high, what will be the outcome? Post-Hogwarts. J/L oneshot.


**A/N: **This was mainly a procrastination, and most of it was babble. xD  
But I fixed it up a bit and published it.  
I think it's necessary that sometimes Lily is in the wrong rather than James, and this is how my story is portrayed.

Please review!

* * *

He pushes me backwards and I stumble slightly, shock replacing the anger in my eyes. I have the sudden urge to scream in fury, and yet he makes me want to wrap my arms around him, apologise and beg for forgiveness.

_I reach out and grasp her wrist, restraining her from pacing any further. She gazes up at me with her forlorn eyes and my heart catches in my throat. _

I've hurt him and now I want nothing more than to feel his pain myself. Beneath his touch my skin is tingling, causing memories to flood and a faint smile to graze my lips.

_I shake my head, refusing to fall into her pitiful façade. I turn my back and run a hand through my hair as emotions crush my pride into pulp. _

It takes a few minutes for me to realise that my body is shaking violently and tears are gushing silently from my eyes. I furiously wipe them away, refusing to let him see me break down.

_I spin around to face her and catch her by surprise; I gaze down at her silently, my eyes smouldering. She's waiting for me to speak, but no words come._

Not once does he break our gaze, and not once do I flinch under his scrutinizing glare. "Just say it, then!" I surprise myself by hissing.

_The force behind her words ignites a flare of anger in my chest too dominant to overlook. But I force myself to keep my mouth shut, fists clenched by my side._

I shake my head, a humourless smile fixed upon my lips. "Don't pity me. I survived without you for sixteen years; I think I can handle it."

_I stare incredulously at her, eyes narrowed. All traces of anger vanish. "Are you being serious? You think that's what this is about?"_

"What else?" My voice is shrill, causing my cheeks to flush. He's shaking his head at, that incredulous stance still shrouding his eyes. I dig my fingernails into the palms of my hands, biting my lip into a rigid line to restrain any outbursts.

"_Don't be so stupid," I spit harshly as I pace up and down the room. Thoughts and insults race through my mind like bullets, and despite them being in reach, the thought of using them against her sent torrents of remorse through my veins. _

"Stop it!" I cry, blocking his path and gripping his forearms forcefully. He stares down at me icily, and I stare back. A moment of awkward silence passes. It's strange how many ways there are to apologise, and stranger how few there are. "Just stop avoiding me."

"_Avoiding you?" I raise my eyebrows, pressing my lips together. I try not to mind that her hands are still placed on my forearms, burning the skin below. My heart is leaping in my chest; I've never felt so angry and yet so in love at the same time. _

I roll my eyes dangerously, provoking him. Butterflies are leaping in my stomach, clawing at my insides. I swallow audibly and turn my back. "That's what it's called when someone purposely stays away from someone else."

_I clench my teeth, biting down on my lip until I draw blood. I drag my hands painfully through my hair, fingernails making contact with skin. "Lily, if you want to leave, let's not endure the drama, eh?"_

"Maybe I will!" I cry, spinning around, stepping forward. My empty threat still rang in both our minds. Horrified, I open my mouth, but James silenced me with his eyes. Despite the alluring shade of caramel, his eyes were blurred. By tears.

_For the first time in my life, I'm not bothered about Lily seeing me cry. Because despite the remorse in her eyes, she meant those words. I turn my head, gazing hopelessly at the black and white wallpaper over which both Lily and I endured so many pointless arguments. _

"James, I-" I touched his cheek lightly, tears now glistening on my cheeks. His face whipped round to glare stonily into my eyes.

_I could say so many things at this moment. Get out of my house, or I never want to see you again. But I surprise myself with what comes out of my mouth. "Marry me."_

* * *

**A/N: **Did you hate it, like it, love it?

And I also apologise about the typo around the middle (something about Word).

I'd love to know. And I'd also love some constructive criticism, if anyone is willing. Thanks!

Katie.


End file.
